New Partner, the remake
by Oni Meowzi
Summary: Carmelita gets a new partner, but she's never expected something like this! Especially Sly Cooper! REMAKE! But not by much.
1. It starts

HEY EVERYBODY! IIIIIII'MMMMM BAAAACK! Sorry for the wait! Things got a little jumbled up and that's why I got a new account!

Midnight: Actually you got kicked off.

SHUT-UP! Anyways, I'm going to redo New Partner just by bit! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: WWWWEEEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE BACK! But we still don't own Sly Cooper!

"It starts"

Paris, France 3:05 p.m. Monday. Condition: Bright and sunny

It was a lazy day at Interpol. No sightings of thieves, criminals or Sly Cooper. Carmelita Fox was sitting at her desk looking at some files, bored to death. Suddenly there was a knock on her office door. Carmelita got up and went over to the door.

"Yes?" she said after opening it.

There stood her chief, an old badger just a foot shorter than her, he stood there looking cheerful and it looked like he had something behind his back.

"Hello Inspector" the chief said cheerfully. "Hello chief" Carmelita said wondering why the chief was so cheerful today.

"I need to tell you something Ms. Fox" the chief said some of his cheerfulness slipping away. "Okay" Carmelita said sounding a little worried. "Yes, Ms. Fox do you know the elementary school called " Le Franks elementary"?" the chief asked. "Well kind of" Carmelita replied wondering where on earth this was leading to.

"Well they were having a career day for the children there, it's a program that lets the kids into a job with a adult for a week just to let the kids know what they could do when they grew up" the chief said nervously " and since its been so dull around here I got Interpol to sign up for it…."

"Wait a minute your not saying" Carmelita said dreading what was coming next. At that minute the chief, looking so nervous that all the cheerfulness was drained out of him, stepped aside revealing what was behind his back.

There stood a cute white kitten with blonde hair and blue eyes with a pink bow in her hair, she wore a pink skirt that went a little under her ankles and a white shirt that said "Princess" on it in pink. The little kitten (who looked about six years old) looked up at Carmelita, smiling with glee.

Yeah, pretty short and nothing really changed in this chapter except for Emily's age that went from 8 to 6! Please read and review and I promise to get the next chapter up soon! By the way I'm REALLY glad to be back!

Midnight: Yeah me to. Can we take a vacation?

YOU JUST TOOK A VACATION!

Midnight: So?

Grrrrr….


	2. The kitten

YAY! A REVIEW! You know I thought this story would get a review BEFORE the other one but o-well! I STILL HAVE A REVIEW!

Winged Sence- I'm happy I got to post stories again! Everyone liked the kitten last time so it's no surprise they like it this time! I'll try my best to make them long! Here's the update!

Disclaimer: We don't own Carmelita from Sly Cooper! WELL DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Midnight: WELL DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**The Kitten**

Carmelita stared at the white kitten, dumbfounded. "Your kidding." Carmelita said. "No Inspector, I'm not." the chief said regaining his composure. "This is Emily Johnson, she'll be your partner for the next week."

The chief turned around, "Oh, and the girl stays with you from 9am to 8pm." and with that the chief walked off to his office. Carmelita stared at the chief's retreating back.

"Are you Car-me-eata" the kitten said "That's Carmelita." Carmelita said looking down at the small kitten. "Can I come into your oh-fice?" Emily asked.

Carmelita sighed, "Yes, you can." she said. "Yeee-aaah!" Emily said running into the office. Carmelita closed the door in grief and looked up at Emily who was bouncing on Carmelita's chair.

"Emily! Get off that!" Carmelita yelled. Emily hopped onto the desk knocking down a lamp. "What's this?" Emily asked picking up a picture of Sly Cooper.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Emily asked. Horrified, Carmelita snatched the picture from Emily. "No! He's a wanted criminal I've been assigned to arrest!" Carmelita said. "Okey dokey!" Emily said hopping off the desk to look out the window.

Sighing, Carmelita put the picture back in it's file and put the file in the file cabinet. Then Carmelita heard a knock on the door. "Oh great another partner." Carmelita thought sarcastically. Carmelita opened the door. It was Carmelita's secretary a mouse named Mrs. Turner.

"Here is some stuff for the kid." the mouse squeaked nervously. "Thank you." Carmelita said taking the bag, Carmelita closed the door and looked into the bag. In it was a fake shock pistol, a fake badge, and a fake set of handcuffs.

Carmelita looked up to see Emily sitting on the ledge outside the window! "Emily!" Carmelita yelled pulling Emily back into the office. "We're really high up!" Emily said not showing any hint of fear. Carmelita sighed. "This is going to be a looooong week!" Carmelita thought.

Carmelita flopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. First Emily kept asking if the shock pistol and handcuffs were real and when Carmelita said "No there not." Emily immediately stared crying. Emily kept crying until Carmelita said, "Okay they're real! They're real!". Then Emily made the copy machine go wack-o sending papers EVERWHERE and she nearly flooded the girl's bathroom by turning on all the faucets and plugging up all the toilets!

Needless to say Carmelita wasn't looking forward to work tomorrow (which is a first).

It's good to write about that crazy kitten again! She's just SO cute!

Midnight: But not as cute as me!

Uhhhhh….yeah. Sure.

Midnight: Grrrrrrr!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. the Call

MORE REVIEWS! Time to answer them! 

Zycho32- Thank you for the criticism. I'll try my best but I did write this story looooong ago and I don't want to change it too much! Thank you and I'll try! But please do enjoy this chapter even if it doesn't exactly turn out the way you told me!

Purple Carnation- Ch1: Rather not talk about it! Ch2: Actually there is no school! Everyone is doing the project! Here's your update!

AnimeDemonNayorin- Exactly what did you have to go back and see? Hehe! You heart Emily? Hehe! Well that's something new! Here's more of my story!

Heiduska- Thank you! I'll try to make them longer! Everyone loves the crazy kitten!

Octavarius Kaiser Scott- HAHA! According to Mr. Scott, I'm young and naïve and this story is a piece of shit! OH! And I'm a "Worshipper" and he gives no "mercy" to worshippers! HAHA! Anyways, you know I respect that you try to show your point of view of Carmelita's relationship, but I don't appreciate how you do it. (a.k.a calling people names) But o-well! Do please enjoy this next chapter! HAHA!

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN SLY AND OTHERS!

Midnight: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!

Disclaimer: WHY NOT!

Midnight: CAUSE IT'S ANNOYING!

Disclaimer: SO WHAT!

Midnight: CAUSE…

SHUT-UP AND GET ON WITH IT!

The Call 

8:05 a.m

Sly got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower he put on a blue shirt and blue jeans and went down to eat breakfast. It had been awhile since their last heist and Sly was already bored.

After trying to find something eatable in the kitchen Sly sighed "We really need some food out here." Sly then walked to the livingroom to find Murray sitting on the couch watching the TV and Bentley typing at his computer.

"Anything on?" Sly asked Murray. "Nothing but the news." Murray replied still watching the TV. Sly sighed and sat down on to the armchair. "Bored…Bored…Bored." kept replaying in Sly's mind.

It was like this for ten minutes.

"Eureka!" Bentley yelled. Murray jumped from the sudden noise and Sly snapped out of his half asleep position. "What!What!What!" Sly said still sitting in the armchair. "I found ourselves a heist!" Bentley said. Sly was up from the armchair and was over at Bentley's side before Murray even got up from the couch.

"Really?" was all Sly could say. "Yep' the sapphire headdress of Cleopatra" Bentley said clicking on a picture of the artifact so Sly could see it. "Perfect!" Sly said. His boredom wasn't going to last for long.

9:05 a.m.

Carmelita walked down the hall with Emily trailing behind. It had only been one day so far and Carmelita was already exhausted and who knows what Emily will do today.

When they finally got to the office Carmelita handed over a piece of paper and pen to Emily

"Hopefully this will keep her occupied for awhile," Carmelita thought. Emily immediately started drawing and Carmelita sat down on her chair. "Hopefully there won't be anything happening the rest of the this week." Carmelita thought. 'Course nothing HAS happened in awhile!' she thought.

9 hours later….

7:45pm the clock read.

"Come on, Come on!" Carmelita thought.

Today Emily made Carmelita's file cabinet tip over which took Carmelita three hours to get everything back in order and some how Emily manage to flood the boy's bathroom, and don't ask how!

"Excuse me Carme-eata." Emily said. Carmelita had tried to teach Emily how to say "Carmelita." correctly but she still couldn't pronounce "lita." some how. "Yes Emily." Carmelita said. "I made this for you!" Emily said handing over a piece of paper with squiggles on it that looked like people. "What is this." Carmelita asked. Emily giggled. "It's a picture, silly! See that's you and me chasing that guy you said was a criminal!". Carmelita had to force down a laugh noticing the "criminal." Emily was talking about was Sly.

"Oh! Um….It's very nice Emily." Carmelita said. Emily smiled. 'She may be annoying sometimes but she's still really cute.' Carmelita thought. Suddenly there was a ringing sound.

Carmelita opened her bottom drawer on her desk. There she kept a police radio so she could always be posted. "Break in at the Museum of odd worlds" it, said. "Oh no! Um okay! Emily we got to get going now!" Carmelita said. "On a mission! Yaaaaaay!" Emily said.

"Why is she calling it a mission?" Carmelita thought. Carmelita got her real shock pistol, badge and handcuffs and gave Emily her fake shock pistol, badge and handcuffs. "Ok Emily! Let's go!" Carmelita said.

She really didn't want to take Emily along but she had to. They hopped into Carmelita's patrol car and speed off.

Carmelita stopped only a block away from the museum. "Ok Emily stay here and don't go anywhere!" Carmelita said "Okey-dokey!" Emily said. Carmelita headed off to the museum.

7:40pm.

" Okay, I'm in." Sly said into the binocucom.

"Ok Sly!" Bently said through the bincucom. "The headdress is two rooms down to your left. Grab it and go to the big vent on your right the exit to the vent is covered by real hard steel which I'll have to dispose of." Bently said

"Ok, I'm going in." Sly said. Walking to the next room Sly didn't notice he accidentally tripped off a silent alarm.

For those of you who are wondering, that's 2 chapters in one! I decided to mold the two together! Please read and review, and I do realize this story may not be the best but I don't know how to change it! I did write it a long time ago!


	4. The twist

Must hurry and get to the part I left off at! Anyways, YEAH REVIEWS! Or REVIEW!

Winged Sence- She is! I was LONG gone before you came to fanfiction! (Now I feel like an old person some how!) No one's ever asked me before! But I'll tell you the answer! No. But that's a good story idea! WAIT! I ALREADY DID THAT IN "Teacher's pet"! Now I'm confused. And why would I want to take off a review? And what's a span review? I'm more confused now! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Midnight: Was that Felix in that review! HE'S SO MY IDOL! I want to be just like him when I grow up!

I bet you do! Oh for those who didn't read "New Partner" when it first got out, Midnight is my black kitten who creates havoc and destrution!

Midnight: I also had a mace! But Meowzi took it away!

You were SO annoying with it!

Midnight: Yeah so, that still do…

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER! GET THE STORY ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Midnight: Alright.

Jeez you don't have to be so mean!

**The Twist**

Carmelita had made her way to the second floor. She slowly made her way to the room where the silent alarm was tripped. The only thing Carmelita could think about was about Emily. "She's probably scared being left alone out there." Carmelita thought. She shook her head, "Get a hold of yourself girl! She'll be all right! You have to do your job and babysitting isn't one of them!" Carmelita shouted mentally.

Carmelita had made her way to the room noticing it was empty. "Maybe they went to the next room?" Carmelita thought. She slowly made her way to the next room and then she saw him, "Freeze Cooper!" Carmelita yelled pulling her gun out and aiming it at the raccoon.

"Carmelita, as beautiful as ever I dare say!" Sly said with his trademark smile. "Cut the small chat, ringtail! I'm in no mood today!" Carmelita snapped back. "Something got your fur in a fluff today?" Sly said. "Quiet Cooper!" Carmelita yelled and pulled the trigger.

Sly dodged the shot with ease. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get this headdress to Sly said and went into the vent. "Shoot!" Carmelita said and ran off to the fire escape.

(Minutes (or seconds) later!)

Sly had reached the top of the vent "Good old Bently." Sly said seeing the vent's bars gone. Sly crawled out of the vent and dusted himself off.

" I got you now Cooper!" Carmelita yelled behind him. "Couldn't get enough of me, uh, Inspector?" Sly said and ran to the next rooftop. "Come back here!" Carmelita yelled, shooting at him. She chased him for about 5 rooftops, till they got to the last one.

"It's the end of the line, Raccoon!" Carmelita yelled. "Or is it?" Sly said and he jumped off the roof. Carmelita ran to the spot where he jumped and looked down.

"Shoot!" she yelled as Sly had landed onto his getaway van and they were already speeding off. "Until next time my fair seniorita!" Sly yelled from the top of the van. Carmelita cursed in Spanish and left.

(Minutes later (this time I know it's minutes!))

Carmelita walked up to her patrol car noticing it was very quiet. She looked in the back seat. "Emily?" Carmelita said, her heart pounding, but Emily was gone.

Emily's point of view 

"Okey-dokey!" I said. I watched the nice fox lady walk away. I was sure having fun being a poneace (police) wom-en. I had a real gun, a real badge and real handcuffs. My sister (who is 15) told me when she was in my grade she got waiterness ( waitress). She didn't look very happy about it though. (A/N Sorry to the people who are waiters and waitresses!)

I soon got bored and started humming the Barney song when I saw it. In a dark alley (to dark for a certain fox to see) there was a van. It was black and it had a red face on it (remember? New van!).

"Kwool!" I said and hopped out of the car. I walked over to the van and starred at it (to short to be seen from the inside the van). Then I heard the back door open and I hid under the van. "Ok Murray! I'm going to go do my job stay here and keep the van running." a turtle said getting out of the van.

"Gotcha." someone said who I couldn't see. The turtle walked off forgetting to close the door and I sneaked in. "Uh Bently? You forgot to close the door." the unknown voice said who, when I looked at the driver's seat, was a pink hippo. I hid so the turtle guy didn't see me when he closed the door.

"Sorry Murray, just a little excited." The turtle said. "Good luck!" the hippo said. I giggled a bit. "Did you say something?" the turtle asked. "No." the hippo said. "Must have been the wind." The turtle said.

Soon it got quiet and I supposed the turtle had left. It was a few minutes when I heard a voice coming from somewhere. "Murray1 It's Bently! Bring the van up to the museum and pick me up! Hurray! I just saw Carmelita walk into the museum! Hurry!" The voice was fuzzy because it was coming from the radio. "Hold on guys!" the hippo said and stepped on the gas.

I holded on tight to the leg of a desk. It was like a ride! Then the van stopped and the back door opened. I saw the turtle hop into the van but he couldn't see me because I was hidden.

"Murray! We got to get Sly! I saw him being chased by Carmelita! Hurry!" The turtle shut the door and the hippo stepped on the gas again. A few minutes later I heard a soft thud on top of the van and then a voice.

"Until next time my fair seniorita!" I peaked through my hiding place to see a raccoon jump through the window onto the passenger's seat. "Mission accomplished" the raccoon said. Then I realized, it was the same guy from the picture. Smiling, I brought my gun out and hopped out of my hiding place yelling,

"Fweaze!"

#W&&($#$&()(&$#

And again, 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE PEOPLE! Because there so short! Oh the shortness! And the people who complain about the shorty shortness-ness. Shorty.

Midnight: THEY GET IT ALL READY!

Alright! But just to make sure…..THE CHAPTERS WERE SO SHORT THEY MADE MIDNIGHT LOOK 4 FEET!

Midnight: WILL YOU SHUT UP!

FINE! Please read and review!…….. .Short.

Midnight: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	5. The Twisted

REVIEWS! Boy I'm just zipping through these chapters ain't I?

AnimeDemonNayorin- ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY "Fweaze"! I'm glad you still like it! Thanks for the review!

Smashqueen- Enily is the cutest! That's bad with the computer! Can't wait for the next chapter! (Do you know what happened to MarineManiac?)

Heiduska- It makes me feel good I made someone one laugh! I'm glad it was long enough for you! You'll love this next chappie! Everyone loves the fweaze!

Disclaimer: We don't own blah, blah, blah, Sly Cooper, blah, blah,blah and all other related names.

LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

The Twisted

"Emily!" Carmelita yelled. She ran up and down the streets searching frantically for Emily. "Emily!" Carmelita yelled again.

How could you just leave her? Caremelita screamed in her head. Stupid raccoon can't even stay put for one week! Carmelita checked each dark alley way.

She then came up to a store called "Candy Land." "Maybe she went in there?" Carmelita said, out of breath. She opened the door hearing a little tingling noise when she opened it.

An old brown female owl wearing a purple suit looked up from the counter. "Why hello ma'am, what can I do for you today?" the owl said. "Have you seen a little white kitten with blonde hair and blue eyes? Her name is Emily Johnson!" Carmelita said.

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind Carmelita. Carmelita turned around to meet the gaze of a green eyed female white cat. She had dark brown hair and was wearing jeans and a blue shirt and by her side was a little white male kitten with blue eyes similar to Emily's and light brown hair. He was wearing blue shorts and a yellow shirt.

"Did you say "Emily Johnson"?" the female cat asked. She looked about 15 and the male kitten looked around 9. "Yes." Carmelita said slowly. The female cat dropped the bag of M&M's and stared at Carmelita with horror and anger mixed together.

" That's my little sister." she said slowly.

"Ah!" Sly, Bently, and Murray yelled in surprise. Murray hit the brakes sending the van into a screeching halt.

"Whoa!" Emily said lurching forward and landing on Sly's lap. Sly looked down to see a little white kitten with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue blouse and white shirt (she doesn't wear the same thing every day you know!).

"What the?" Sly said. "Fweaze! Your all undwr awest!" Emily yelled, giggling uncontrollably.

"Where did she come from?" Bently asked. "Outswide" Emily said. Sly and Bently looked at Murray. "I didn't let her in!" Murray said.

Emily got up and out of Sly's lap and pointed the plastic gun at Sly. "Fweaze!" she yelled again pulling the trigger. But all that came out was a low tick sound.

"Wha?" Emily said. "I think it's a fake" Bently said. "A fwake?" Emily said slowly. Then she started to cry.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What!" Carmelita said. But the female cat didn't answer. She lurched at Carmelita and grabbed her by the collar and slammed Carmelita into the desk.

"Where's my sister!" the cat yelled, "Where's Emily!". Carmelita was awestruck by the sudden attack from the cat. The little male cat started to cry.

"Stop that now! Teslie!" the old female owl yelled. The female cat let go of Carmelita, still glaring. The little male cat stopped crying and looked up at his big sister.

"Teslie what's wong?" he asked. Teslie, the female cat, didn't say a word but was still glaring at Carmelita. "Where's my sister." Teslie repeated. "What happened to her?"

&$#!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Make it stop!" Murray yelled. Sly looked around the van. He couldn't see anything that would calm the kid down.

Then he thought of something. "Here kid!" Sly said, pulling out a coin in his pocket. He held it up to Emily's nose so she could see it.

Emily stopped crying and looked at the coin. "Yeah! Gimme!" Emily said. She snatched the coin away from Sly and immediately started hugging it.

"Nice thinking, Sly!" Murray said. "Who are you?" Sly asked Emily. Emily opened her eyes and looked at Sly. "I'm Emily! Who aw you?" Emily said. "Sly Cooper, that's Bently and that's Murray." Sly said.

"How did you get in here?" Bently asked. "I snuck in." Emily said, giggling. Sly and Bently glared at Murray. "What?" Murray said, "I didn't know she got in!"

Sly sighed. "What are we suppose to do with her?" Sly asked. "We could take her to the hideout for now." Murray said. "From there I could find out were her parents are." Bently said.

Sly sighed again then looked up at Emily who was still hugging the coin. Then he looked at Bently, "Could I borrow your bandanna?" Sly asked.

$&(

"So she's just gone, like that?" Teslie asked. Carmelita, Teslie and Teslie's little brother, Robert, were in Carmelita's patrol car. Carmelita had just explained everything that had happened.

"Are your parents home?" Carmelita asked. "No, there on a trip to India to see my sick aunt." Teslie said. "Hmmmm, where does Emily like to go most of all?" Carmelita asked.

Teslie looked down, thinking. "I know!" Robert said from the back seat. Teslie and Carmelita looked back. "What?" they said in unison.

"Pizza Planet!"

$$&

"It's all dark!" Emily squealed.

Sly had put Bently's bandanna around Emily's eyes so their hideout would be a secret. But by doing so he got smacked in the nose from Emily.

"The kid can sure hit!" Sly said, rubbing his nose. Murray and Bently were trying to hold down their laughter when Emily said, "Get this thing off me!"

"Sorry Emily, but we have to keep our hideout a secret." Sly said. Emily crossed her arms and sat on the floor of the van. "Me don't like dark!" Emily said.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Bently asked. "No! Me just don't like it!" Emily said.

Sly was reminded of another female who tried to cover up her fear like Emily. He smiled at the thought of that one.

#&&&&

Pizza Planet here we come! Way back where cheese comes from!

Midnight: That makes no sense.

Don't it?

Midnight: No.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! And yet again,

Midnight: NO! NOT AGAIN!

THIS CHAPTER HAS TWO OLD CHAPTERS IN IT BECAUSE THEIR SO SHORT I HAD TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THERE SHORTY SHORTNESS! Read and review people! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!

Midnight: (banging head on desk) WHY (Bang!) DO YOU (Bang!) HAVE TO (Bang!) DO THAT EVERY STINK'IN TIME! (Bang! Bang! Bang!)

Cause I have to! And I like to see you hurt yourself!

Midnight: (Twitches) I'll get you for this! (Bang!)


	6. Pizza Planet

The next chapter! WEEEEEEEEE! Now REVIEWS!

AnimeDemonNayorin- How much do you like the word "Fweaze" anyways?

slyfan123- Thank you! Ummmmm…aren't you on IGN?

Disclaimer: Meowzi or I don't own Sly Cooper and related names! But Meowzi (and not me!) owns the plotline and the Johnsons!

**Pizza And Coffee!**

Carmelita looked up, in disgust, at a huge building with a gigantic pizza that read "Pizza Planet." As much as she knows this place is a place were kids play video games and eat pizza.

"Are you sure she could be in here?" Carmelita asked Robert. "Yeah! She loves this place!" Robert said. "Let's go then." Teslie said.

The three of them walked into the building. "Even if she is here how are we suppose to find her?" Carmelita asked. The building was dark with only a few lights coming from arcade machines and fake planets and stars on the ceiling. It also had a huge play set in the middle.

And by huge I mean gigantic! 2/4 of the play set was a sea of brightly colored balls. There seemed to be some sort of crash course with punching bags. A bunch of ropes that lead to five different slides that lead to different parts of the building.

"Robert, go into the play set and see if Emily is in there, Carmelita and I will go check the rest of the building." Teslie said. "Okay!" Robert said and he climbed into the play set.

"Well, let's get started." Carmelita said, wishing she was anywhere but here.

$$&

The gang and Emily had finally made it to the hideout. And in ten minutes it looked like a tornado hit it.

"What's this pose to do?" Emily asked, holding Bently's crossbow. "Don't play with that!" Bently said, grabbing it.

"Okey-dokey then!" Emily squealed, running up stairs. Sly laughed, watching Bently put the crossbow in a closet and locking it. "Can't handle a little girl, Bently?" Sly asked.

"That isn't no girl Sly! That's a bomb!" Bently said, looking around the hideout which was a mess. "A nuclear bomb!"

"Oh come on. She isn't that wild." Sly said. Murray walked into the livingroom where Sly and Bently were. "Uh, Sly isn't the Thievious Raccoonus upstairs?" Murray asked.

Sly stood there for a second. "OH MY GOD!" he said, running up stairs.

Bently went up to his computer and started typing. "What are you doing, Bently?" Murray asked. "Searching for Emily's parents!" Bently said.

#$$&

"Excuse me?" Teslie said to the guy who works the toy stand, who was a grumpy looking horse. "Yes?" he answered. "Have you seen a little white kitten. She's about this tall and has blonde hair and blue eyes?" Teslie asked. "No I haven't now get out of the way your holding up the line!" the horse said, irritably.

Teslie walked off really mad at how that guy treated her. "Anything yet?" Carmelita asked. "No." Teslie said. "What about you?" Teslie asked. "Nothing." Carmelita said.

"Oh well it's getting late. It's Robert's bed time anyways." Teslie said. "I'll drive you two home." Carmelita said. "Alright." Teslie agreed.

#$$&

Back at Sly's hideout.

"Found out anything yet?" Sly asked. He had just saved the Thievious Raccoonus which was now in the closet with Bently's crossbow.

"Almost…..yes! Got it!" Bently said. "Really?" Sly said coming over to look at the computer. "Yep! Her name is Emily Johnson and she lives on River street 3499!" Bently said. "Alright!" Sly said.

"Huh, guys?" Murray said, coming back into the living room from the kitchen. "Yeah?" Sly and Bently said in unison. "Um I was well making some coffee, but it all disappeared some how." Murray said.

Sly and Bently just starred at him with wide eyes. "Oh boy." Bently said.

"Emily!" Sly yelled. 'Where that kid go?' Sly thought. "Emily!"

"SSSSSWWWWYYYYY!" a voice yelled behind him. Sly turned around but was soon knocked to the floor. A bit dizzy, he looked forward at his legs and saw Emily.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Emily said really fast. "Huh..hi." Sly said. Emily got up fast and started running around in circles around Sly.

"HISWYWHATYOUWANNADO!DOWANNAPWAY!IWANNAPWAY!CAN WE PWAY!PWEASEPWEASEPWEASEPWEASE!" Emily yelled really fast. "Ooookaaaay?" Sly said, finding it very hard to keep his eye on the kid.

"YAAAAAY!" Emily yelled running into the living room. Sly followed her and saw Murray and Bently (who had gone into other parts of the hideout to find Emily) against the wall looking a bit dizzy.

"She got you to?" Sly asked. "Oh yeah!" Murray and Bently said in unison. The three thieves looked inside the living room and saw Emily bouncing on the couch. "Oh boy." Bently mumbled.

"You can say that again." Sly said.

$&78486484

"ROBERT! GET DOWN HERE!" Teslie yelled. "NO!" Robert yelled back. "Grrrrrr!" Teslie growled.

Robert was in the playpen next to the slides. When Teslie found him he was in the ball pit but when she told him they had to go he shouted "NO!" and climbed all the way up to the slides.

"ROBERT! GET DOWN NOW!" Teslie yelled. "NO!NO!NO!NO!" Robert yelled. Teslie thought for a second.

"Robert! If you come down, Carmelita will let you play with her shock pistol!" Teslie said. "I don't think so," Carmelita said.

"I know!" Teslie whispered. "NO!NO!NO!NO!" Robert yelled. Teslie started to think again. "Wait here." Teslie said to Carmelita. "Where are you going?" Carmelita asked. "You'll see." Teslie said. She ran off.

#$6437

"When do you think she'll slow down?" Murray asked, watching Emily jump up and down, up and down. "Who knows." Bently murmured.

"HEY!SWY!CANIHAVESOMETHINGTOEAT!HUHHUH!CANICANI!" Emily yelled, still jumping on the couch.

"Huh..sure. Come on guys." Sly said walking into the kitchen with Bently and Murray. "I think we should just give her some vegetables." Bently said, "Anymore sugar and she'll explode with energy!"

Suddenly there was a large, THUMP! Sly, Bently and Murray ran into the living room, there was Emily laying on the couch, sleeping.

"Well that takes care of everything!" Sly said.

!$#$4233w

"I'm back!" Teslie said. "What took you so long?" Carmelita asked. "Sorry, there was a long line!" Teslie said.

"Long line for what?" Carmelita asked. Teslie didn't say anything. She looked up at Robert who was still in the same place. "Oh Robert! Come on down please!" She called.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!" Robert yelled. "Okay then, I guess you don't want this yummy cookie!" Teslie said, holding up a cookie.

"Cookie?" Robert said. "A cookie?" Carmelita said, "I don't think that will…."

"COOKIE!" Robert yelled. He slid down the slide and ran up to Teslie and Carmelita. He grabbed the cookie and took a bite out of it, but immediantly spat it out. "EWWWWW!" Robert yelled.

"Ha! It's a sugar free cookie!" Teslie said, grabbing Robert's arm and dragging Robert out with Carmelita. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT AGAIN!" Robert yelled. "A sugar free cookie?" Carmelita said.

Teslie nodded her head. "You defiantly don't want these kids to have sugar, it might be the last thing you do!" Tesli said.

/

HEY! I think this was the last thing I wrote before I was kicked off! THAT MEANS NEW CHAPTERS! Oh and one more thing!

Midnight: THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE OUT OF TWO OLD CHAPPIES BECAUSE THEY WERE SO SHORT SHE HAD TO GET RID OF THEIR SHORTY SHORTNESS-NESS! THERE! Are you happy now!

Actually I was about to say "I like pie." but thanks!

Midnight: (Twitches) One of these days!

READ AND REVIEW! Oh and PLEASE!


	7. Kid trouble

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! NEW CHAPTER! Sorry to say it's very short! I was having a sort of writer's block with this story so just be thankful you got this! NOW REVIEWS!

lil' comedy brat- Glad to hear I made you laugh so much! Thanks for the review!

Zankira- W00T! Good to hear my story is hilarious! I'm glad you liked the Fweavze!

Ultimatelife- Yay! A fav! Thanks for the review!

Purple Carnation- Yeah it probably would! Hope you like this next chapter!

SmashQueen- Hehe! Faye has a big mouth doesn't she? Glad you liked it! Please enjoy this next chapter!

Gemo565- (Smacks face) Jeez, Gemo! Your weird! But thanks for the review! Glad to hear from you again!

Captein Amelia- Thank you!

Carmelitasfoxboy16- Yeah Emily is kinda cute! And she's a handful! Thank you! And don't worry! I do!

Please enjoy the NEW chapter!

**Kid trouble.**

Sly and the gang got Emily in the van and drove off. "Finally we're getting this kid home!" Bently said. "Come on, Bent! She wasn't that bad!" Sly said.

"Do you realize Sly that under 2 hours she destroyed our hideout almost like a nuclear bomb!" Bently said. "Yeah so? I was think thinking of redecorating the place!" Sly said, grinning. Bently signed and Sly laughed.

That's when Emily woke up. "Whewe awe we?" Emily asked. "We're taking you home now!" Sly said. "Why?" Emily asked. "Cause you completely destroyed our hideout." Bently whispered. Sly shook his head. "Cause it's getting late! Don't you miss your parents, Emily?" Sly said.

"My pawents are gown!" Emily said. "They are?" Sly said, worriedly. "Yeah! They go to see sick auntie! Bwig sister stay and watch us and talk to bwoyfweind!" Emily said, giggling. "Oh!" Sly said. He had thought Emily's parents were dead the way Emily had said before!

"So when are we going to get to Emily's house, Murray?" Sly asked. "In about a few minutes, Sly!" Murray said.

$&7

"There it is!" Murray said. "Emily's house!"

Sly looked out the window. "Murray stop!" Sly said. The van came to a screeching stop. "Why Sly?" Murray asked.

"Look!" Sly said, pointing at the driveway of Emily's house. Murray, Bently, and Emily looked where Sly was pointing. "I don't believe it!" Bently said. "It's.." Sly said.

"Carm-eata!" Emily said, a note of anger in her voice.

"What?" Sly, Murray, and Bently said in unison.

$#$&

Carmelita pulled up into the Johnson's driveway. "Thanks, Carmelita." Teslie said, getting out. Carmelita got out to. "We'll find Emily, I know it!" Carmelita said. "I hope so!" Teslie said, getting Robert.

"I'll the entire force on it!" Carmelita said. "Is Emily all right?" Robert asked. "I hope so." Teslie and Carmelita said in unison.

"EMILY GET BACK HERE!" came a voice from the streets.

Carmelita, Teslie, and Robert looked out at the street. "Cooper!" Carmelita said, automatically bringing out her shock pistol.

There out in the street was the Cooper van the back door open and Sly who looked like was chasing something. But what ever it was it was gone.

Sly stopped and turned around at the sound of Carmelita's voice. "What are you doing here, ringtail?" Carmelita yelled.

"I'm trying to get Emily home!" Sly said. "Emily?" Carmelita whispered. "You mean Emily Johnson?"

"Yes! And right now she's ran off!" Sly said. "Where!" Carmelita yelled. "That way!" Sly said, pointing towards some woods. Carmelita didn't waste anytime. Completely forgetting she had a car she started running where Sly had pointed.

In no time she and Sly were running side-by-side trying to find Emily. "Why did she run away?" Carmelita asked. "I don't know! The last thing she said was "Carm-eata" angrily and then when we turned our backs for one second she's gone!" Sly said.

"What….you didn't tell Emily that her shock pistol was fake did you?" Carmelita asked. "Well, Bently did!" Sly said. "Oh no. Come on!" Carmelita said, running a bit faster.

#$&56576

Back at Emily's house, Teslie realized what she had to do. She ran up to the Cooper van (actually she really didn't know it was the Cooper van!) and hopped in.

"Who are you?" Bently asked. "I'm Emily's sister! Now just follow those two!" Teslie said, pointing to where Sly and Carmelita were just running. "Alright!" Murray said.

Teslie closed the back door and Murray turned the van around and headed down the street.

$&&(&

Ooooooh! Things are getting exciting!

Midnight: Stupid kid.

Be quiet! Please review! And I'll try to get the next chapter up!


	8. Path to demise

GAAAAAH! MY HEAD HURTS! It took me FOREVER to figure out how this would end! I guess when I started it so long ago I didn't have an ending planned out. O-well! I figured it out now! Anyways! ON WITH THE ANSWERING OF THE REVIEWS!

AnimeDemonNayorin- Ok, why are you so tired?

Mimic12355- You'll find out! I will!

Heiduska- Thanks for not complaining about the shortness! Glad you think Carm's hilarious! LOL! I can see that to! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: We do not own the Sly Cooper games!

I couldn't think of a title for the chapter! So here's a freaky one! (It sort of fits the chapter though!)

Path of demise 

_Stipid Carm-eata wying to me. _Emily thought. Emily, even though she doesn't act it, can get REALY mad, and right now she was mad at Carmelita. Why? You'll soon find out.

Emily, after running away from Sly and the others so she could get away from Carmelita, walked up to a bus. Emily was use to taking buses. Emily and her mom would usually take a bus to the main city of Paris to go shopping, since the family only had one car. Robert and Emily would also take a school bus to school together.

Emily, without being seen by the bus driver, got onto the bus following a yellow lioness and a black lizard. Emily walked to the back of the bus and sat down on the seat, her arms crossed.

The bus started moving and after a few minutes, stopped.

Emily got off the bus along with the lioness and the lizard, and looked around. The streets were crowed with people. Sweat smells from bakeries and candy shops wafted in the air. A little ways down a huge building was being made.

"Pwetty!" Emily said. She looked at the large building being made and started to walk towards it.

$#&56

"Where could she have gone?" Carmelita said, practically out of breath. "There's no way a little girl like her could get this far." Sly said. "Something must have happened to her."

At that second the Cooper van pulled up. Teslie and Bently hopped out of the back. "Did you find her?" Teslie asked.

"Who are you?" Sly asked. "I'm Emily's sister, Teslie." Teslie said. "She hopped into the van when you left." Bently said.

"No we haven't." Carmelita said. _Wait a second…WE! _Carmelita looked at Sly almost like she just noticed him. "Why was Emily with you?" Carmelita asked.

"Right after that heist she just appeared in our van!" Sly said. Carmelita's blood boiled. _If it wasn't for Cooper, Emily would be safe at home! _Carmelita asked.

"It's a big bussy!" Robert said, from the van. A bus had pulled up across the street. "I'm going to ask the bus driver if he's seen Emily!" Teslie said, running up to the bus.

"This is all your fault, Cooper." Carmelita whispered, looking at the ground. "What?" Sly said, hopping his ears had heard wrong.

"This is all your fault!" Carmelita yelled. Sly looked shocked. "My fault! How can this be my fault?" he said.

"If you didn't go out thieving with your little gang here, Emily would be safe at home!" Carmelita yelled, looking at Sly.

Sly was about to open his mouth to say something when Teslie ran up to them, a mix of shock and horror on her face.

"Emily took a bus!" Teslie said. "What?" Sly and Carmelita said in unison. "She's at Eiffel tower lane and Belgium street!" Teslie said. With no further words, everyone jumped into the back of the van.

"Let's go Murray!" Sly said, hopping into the passenger's seat. "To where?" Murray asked. "Eiffel tower lane and Belgium street!" Sly said.

$&(&(

Emily went up to the construction site. No one was around this part of the city.

"That is weally big!" Emily said. (Do you all notice she can't say "R"?)

Emily, not even understanding the meaning of the "Caution: Do not enter!" sign, went onto the construction site. The steal bars that made up the frame of the building glistened in the moonlight.

"Oooooooooooo!" Emily gawked, seeing the beauty that only a little kid like her can see. Emily noticed the ladders leading high up and went over to them. Then, very curious, started climbing up.

$#&

"I don't think we should pull up into the public." Bently said, as the van got closer to Eiffel tower lane and Belgium street. "Why?" Sly, Carmelita, Teslie, and Murray asked all at once. "Well, Sly is a master thief so he would be spotted quite quickly and Carmelita would be seen with him!" Bently said.

They all seemed to realize this. Even though they had to find Emily as quick as possible, it would be hard if a cop was seen with a master thief. Especially when that cop wasn't chasing the thief.

"Here." Sly said, taking off his hat and mask and putting on a red jacket (that van has a lot of stuff in it). "They won't recognize me in this!" Sly said.

Carmelita looked at Sly. He did look a tad bit different. The fur around Sly's eyes, which for most raccoons are suppose to be black, was a darkish gray. And Sly's hair was bit messy.

The van came to a halt and Sly, Carmelita, Teslie, and Bently got out from the van. "We should split up!" Teslie said, "We'll be able to cover more ground that way!"

"Murray you stay here in the van and keep and eye out for her, and watch the kid!" Sly said. "Got it!" Murray said. "YAY! This van is so cool!" Robert said.

"Sly and Carmelita can cover the east side, me and turtle boy can cover the west side!" Teslie said. "It's Bently." Bently said.

Teslie and Bently went one way and Sly and Carmelita, with a bit of hesitation with Carmelita, went the other way.

Sly and Carmelita looked in every store they paced. "Were could she have got to!" Carmelita said. "You'd think a kitten like her would go into one of those colorful shops!" Sly said.

"You guys are looking for a kitten?" a voice said behind them. Sly and Carmelita looked behind them to see a yellow lioness coming out of a cloth shop.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Carmelita said. "I saw one on the bus I was taking. It was a small white one." The lioness said. Carmelita and Sly's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Where'd she go?" Sly asked. "Down that way." the lioness said pointing down the sidewalk. She didn't stop in any shops, she just kept going!" the lioness said. Sly and Carmelita, as soon as they heard that statement started running down the sidewalk dodging the many shoppers.

"Weird couple." The lioness said, walking away.

#$$$75

THE ENDING IS NEAR! Oh so very near!

Midnight: HOORAY!

But I've planned a sequel!

Midnight: BOOOO!

But I have to finish this first! Please review!


	9. Truth

Well this is it! (sniff) IT'S THE END! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I just can't believe it!

Midnight: I can!

Shut up! O-well! After this I can start the sequel! Time to answer your guy's reviews!

erickdragon101- Thank you! Oh. Sorry about that! O-well! Thanks for the review!

AnimeDemonNayorin- Oh jeez! You can't remember? O-well. It is ending. Sorry! But there's a sequel coming! MORE EMILY! Haha! Oh you'll see what I've got planned for 2! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review!

Purple Carnation- Yes, well you'll find out what happens! I went into something like that! But this isn't one of those construction sites! Thanks for the review!

Heiduska- I'm really glad you think it's funny! Yes I've planned a sequel! It would be a shame to stop that wild kitten! Thanks for the review!

Usershadow7989- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

wheres my book- Glad you think it's funny! I sort of do to! You will find out what happens next! Thanks for the review!

Now to start the final conclusion of "New Partner!"

Truth 

Sly and Carmelita kept looking, as they made their way down the sidewalk. The crowd of people lessened as they went. Finally they stopped. "You think that lioness told the truth?" Carmelita asked. "She might have. Emily probably went another…."Sly looked up stopping his statement.

"What's wrong?" Carmelita asked. "Emily!" Sly said, pointing up. Carmelita looked up. They were near a construction site where a huge building was being made. The big iron bars that made the buildings shape were already up. And up on them (like 30 feet up) was a small kitten.

"Emily!" Carmelita yelled, running into the construction site. Sly brought out his binocucom. "Bentley! We found her! Get back to Murray and get him to drive you guys to the construction site! Hurry!" Sly said. "Alright Sl.." but before Bentley could finish Sly turned off the binocucom and followed Carmelita.

$#$7

Bentley and Teslie were looking in a toyshop for Emily when Bentley's binocucom went off. He took it out of his pocket and looked through it. _"Bentley! We found her! Get back to Murray and get him to drive you guys to the construction site! Hurry!" _came Sly's voice from the binocucom.

"Alright Sly!" Bentley said. Bentley put the binocucom back into his pocket and looked for Teslie. She was in the doll section. "Where did she go?" Teslie said, "She loves this place!"

"Sly and Carmelita found Emily!" Bentley said, "We got to go get Murray and head for the construction site!"

"Emily." Teslie said, her eyes wide. She headed out the shop fast with Bentley right behind her.

$$&65

Carmelita went up to the giant structure. "How am I suppose to get up there?" Carmelita said to herself. She looked around and saw the ladder. She went up to it and started climbing.

A few minutes later, Carmelita made it all the way up to where Emily was. Emily was standing on iron bar way out looking down. "Wow!" Carmelita heard Emily say.

"Emily." Carmelita said, trying not to startle the kid. Emily turned around to see Carmelita a bit a ways where the structure of the building was more firm.

Emily glared "Carm-eata." Emily said, sitting down and crossing her arms. "Emily, come on, we got to get down from here!" Carmelita said, eyeing the iron bar Emily was sitting on. It looked a bit rusted.

"No!" Emily said, looking away. "Emily, what's wrong?" Carmelita asked. "You wied to me!" Emily said. "What?" Carmelita said. "You wied! And I ain't nevew twusting you again!" Emily said.

Carmelita was shocked. And a bit hurt. _Why do I even care for this kid so much? _Carmelita thought.

$$&

Murray brought the van up to the construction site. Teslie, Bentley, and Robert jumped out from the back. Teslie looked up. "Oh my god! Emily!" Teslie said.

Bentley, Robert, and Murray looked up. "Emily up high!" Robert said, "I want to go up high!" Robert started running for the inside of the construction site but Teslie grabbed him.

"No you don't!" Teslie said. "Look! Carmelita is up there!" Bentley said. Teslie looked up. "Come on! Carmelita!" Teslie said. "Please get Emily!"

"Where's Sly?" Murray asked.

&

Carmelita tried to think of ways to reason with the kitten. "Emily please, can we talk about this later? We need to get down now!" Carmelita said. "No! You wied to me!" Emily said, her eyes glistening a bit.

_Is she going to cry? _Carmelita thought.

"Emily, when did I lie to you?" Carmelita asked. "You told me my gun thingy was weal! But you wied! It wasn't!" Emily said.

Carmelita realized what she did. "Emily, I'm sorry." Carmelita said, slowly making her way towards Emily. "I didn't want to lie to you!"

"Then why didw't you just get me a weal one!" Emily said. "Cause I, your…well." Carmelita said, sitting next to Emily. "You're to young."

"No I'm not!" Emily said. "I know this is hard for you to understand but, guns are for grown-ups! Not kids." Carmelita said. "I'm a gwown-up!" Emily said.

"Not yet you aren't." Carmelita said. "And besides. You can get hurt walking around with a gun. And…and…I don't want you to get hurt!"

Emily looked at Carmelita. "Why not?" Emily asked.

"Cause. I care about you." Carmelita said, putting her hand on Emily's shoulder. "We all do! Teslie, Robert……..Sly, and his friends! We all do! And we don't want you to get hurt!" Carmelita said. Emily looked down then back at Carmelita.

"You weally mean it?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I really do!" Carmelita said.

Emily's face broke into a huge smile. "Okey-dokey then!" Emily said, hugging Carmelita.

Carmelita hugged Emily back. "Alright, now let's get off this…"

Crack!

Carmelita, startled, looked back at the iron bar they were sitting on. The part that was closest to the main structure was all rusted and cracking apart.

"Oh no! Emily come on!" Carmelita said. She grabbed Emily's paw and got up. She ran for the main structure of the building. But…

CRACK!

The iron bar gave way.

Carmelita and Emily started to fall.

$756

"What is she doing?" Teslie asked. Up ahead Carmelita was sitting next to Emily.

"Are they talking?" Bentley asked. Suddenly Carmelita jumped up with Emily's paw in hers and started to run to the main structure of the building. But before they got there the iron bar broke off and they started to fall.

"Oh no! Emily! Carmelita!" Teslie screamed her eyes wide. Bentley and Murray and gasped and Robert just said, "Woah."

No one saw the other dark figure.

Carmelita held tightly onto Emily's paw.

"Aaaaaaah!" a small scream escaped Carmelita's lips. But as soon as the falling started it stopped. Carmelita opened her eyes. Her free hand that wasn't holding tight to Emily's paw had been grabbed.

Carmelita looked up. "Sly?" she said. "I guessed it was my turn to help out." Sly said. "We're up weally high!" Emily said, hanging by Carmelita's grasp. Carmelita and Sly laughed at the kitten's comment as Sly pulled them both up.

$&$67

A few minutes later, Sly, Carmelita, and Emily were safely on the ground. "Oh Emily. Thank god!" Teslie said, hugging her little sister. "Hi hi! Teswie!" Emily said.

"Emily! You were really up high!" Robert said. "Yeah! It was fun!" Emily said. Sly, Carmelita, Teslie, Bentley, and Murray laughed. They all were happy to see the little kitten safe again.

$&&

Murray derived everyone to the Johnson's house. Everyone got out of the van when they got there.

"Uuuuuh….it was nice meeting you, Emily." Bentley said, offering her his hand. Emily, being the cute kid she was, just hugged Bentley. "Bye-bye Mr. Tuwtle!" Emily said. Bentley just blushed and went back into the van. Murray picked up Emily and gave her hug. "I'll miss you, little buddy!" Murray said. "Bye, Muway!" Emily said. Murray set Emily down and got back into the van.

Sly went on his knee gave Emily a hug. "Take good care of yourself, ok kid?" Sly said. "Okey-dokey Swy!" Emily said. Sly got up and back up a bit, but he still didn't go into the van.

Carmelita, like Sly, got down are one of her knees and hugged Emily. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Carmelita said. "Okey-dokey!" Emily said. Carmelita got up.

"It's time for bed, Emily." Teslie said, picking Emily up. "But I'm not (yawn) tiwed." Emily said. "Oh yes you are." Teslie said. Emily's eyes slowly drooped and soon she fell asleep on Teslie's shoulder.

"Thanks guys, for, everything." Teslie said. Sly and Carmelita nodded. "I bet Emily won't forget this night for a long time." Sly said. Teslie nodded. "I better go and these kids to bed!" Teslie said. "Bye!' Robert said.

Teslie and Robert walked up to their house, Emily in Teslie's arms, and with a final wave, went inside.

"Hmm." Carmelita said with a sigh. "I'm going to miss that kid." Sly said. "Yeah.." Carmelita said, then realiaing, said, "Alright, ringtail you had your fun but…" Carmelita turned around but before she could to finish, she found Sly's lip on hers.

"See you later, Inspector!" Sly said, pulling away from the kiss, and hopped into the van. The van started to drive away. "Cooper, you!" Carmelita said, about to pull her shock pistol out but "I'll let you get away with this one, Sly." Carmelita said, getting into her car and driving away.

The school board of "Le Franks elementary" got wind of Emily's little adventure (only the construction site one.) and canceled all the career trips for the kids in grades under 3rd (which included Emily). The school just thought kids so young shouldn't be mixed in such things anymore.

Even so, Carmelita still cared for Emily. Sometimes dropping by to check up on things at the Johnson's house.

Sly also watched over Emily, mostly from the rooftops.

One thing for sure, Sly and Carmelita won't be forgetting about that little, white kitten.

$#$&$&$

The end! OMG! WAAAAAAAH! I can't believe it! It's done! (Sniff) I just want to say thank you to ALL my reviewers! Thank you! You all were great! I'm going to miss you all!

Midnight: Oh shut up! Your probably going to see them all in the sequel!

True! PLEASE REVIEW! And look out for the sequel! "New Partner 2: The Gema del nino"

Midnight: The what?

Trust me! You'll find out in the sequel! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
